


The 6th Child

by ZedHunter511



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Death, Ghosts, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZedHunter511/pseuds/ZedHunter511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may of heard of the murders of 5 children by a mysterious man in purple. The murders at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. What you didn't know is that there was a 6th child who was killed at that cursed restaurant. This is his story, the story of how he freed the spirits of the 5 children and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 6th Child

**Author's Note:**

> Let my start off by saying i don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or its characters. Those rights go to the very talented Scott Cawthon. This is my first story so i hope you guys can tell me how i do. Please enjoy.

### Chapter 1: When One Life Ends Another Begins

The noise of children's screams of joy, cries of sadness, and general hubbub of parents talking to each other hit me the second I walked through the front doors. I saw waiters carrying platters of pizza and drinks. Then I looked over and saw the welcome sign next to the hand stamp area. In large, bright, print it said- Welcome To Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.  
I looked over to the stage and saw the performing robots singing a song about pizza. As they sung they moved with rigid, sharp movements. They were the main attraction of this small town family restaurant, and the only reason why this town was on the map in the first place. There was the purple bunny, Bonnie, who carried a red guitar and sported a matching red bow tie. Then there was the yellow chicken, Chica, who carried a cupcake with pink frosting and wore a bib with the words Let's Eat on the front. And lastly there was the brown bear, Freddy, the namesake of the restaurant. He wore a black top hat with a matching bow tie and held a plastic microphone.  
You may think that this was just a Chuck e Cheese ripoff, but you'd be wrong. The animatronics here do something the ones there aren't able to do. They can walk around the pizzeria. Ya you heard me right. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica can walk around. They weren't part of the stage like other animatronics. All the structure and moving parts are inside them. Don't ask me how all the moving bits are in cased in the robotic animals because I'm not a technician or expert in this kind of stuff. But let's get back to the restaurant.  
I looked over at my parents and little sister as we walked to the table. We were at Freddy's because my dad worked there as a security guard. Don't ask me why they needed a guard for a kids pizzeria. Because of this we got a discount for eating here. Almost the second we sat down, my dads friend, Phil, was at our table asking us how we were doing.  
"We're doing fine Phil, thanks for asking",said my dad.  
"Are you sure James, it looks like you could use some drinks."  
"Ya I guess you're right."  
"Let me go get them.",Phil said has he hurried towards the kitchen.  
I looked around and saw my friend waving me over from another booth. I told my parents where I was going and walked over to him. As I walked I looked around at the rest of the pizzeria, my eyes landing on a secondary stage towards the back of the show floor. A sign above it read out- Pirates Cove. On the stage an animatronic fox dressed like a pirate was telling stories to a group of children. His name was Foxy. I looked away and continued my walk towards my friend.  
"How's it been man?",he asked.  
"Good, good. You?"  
"Not so good. I'm gonna get sick from eating this greasy crap.",he said point at a platter of pizza a waitress was carrying.  
"Ya, well you don't come here for this diabetes fuel.",he said, staring at the stage. "We come here for the robots."  
"You have a good point."  
"Remember when we use to come here as kids, and you would always run towards Foxy.",he said smiling.  
"It was the whole pirate thing he has going. It got me every time.",I replied. I looked back Foxy and noticed Phil walking towards us. He seemed to be in a hurry, as he pushed parents out of the way.  
"What's up Phil",I asked when he reached our table.  
"I heard your birthday was coming up and decided i would get you something.",he said nervously.  
"You OK Phil, you look nervous?"  
"I'm fine, i'm fine. Now come on, let me show you your surprise." I stood up and told my friend i'd see him in a bit. I followed him across the show floor and into a hallway at the back of the pizzeria. There were various drawings hung up on the walls of kids with the animatronics. There was even one of a security guard smiling while talking to a group of kids. Phil led me to a door at the end of the hallway and turned to look at me.  
"Your surprise is in this room. Are you ready to see it?",he asked me.  
I nodded and noticed his hands were shaking. He slowly opened the door and motioned me inside. The lights were off so I couldn't see past the door. I stepped inside and Phil followed, shutting the door. The room was thrown into darkness.  
"Let me just get the light.", said Phil his voice quivering with excitement.  
I heard a click and was blinded as the lights turned on. As my eyes adjusted I started to notice several shapes in the center of the room. The shapes became clearer and I saw with horror as they turned out to be five children bound and gagged. I ran over to them and tried to untie them.  
"What? You don't like your present?",said Phil as he started to walk towards me.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!", I yelled as Phil picked up a knife from a nearby table.  
"Nothing is wrong with me, i'm just giving myself an early birthday present.",he said as he walked towards me, the knife at his side.  
"Stay away from me!",I yelled as I backed up against the wall,"I'll call for help!"  
"No one can hear you in here, except me."  
Before i could act he leapt at me, pushing me against the wall. He stared at me with a cruel smile on his face as i felt a sharp pain in my gut. He backed away and walked towards the bound children. I slid to the ground and looked at my belly. There was a large wound pouring blood from where he had stabbed me. I looked up as he started to whistle 'Happy Birthday'. He knelt down and grabbed one of the bound children. I looked away as I heard a slicing sound then a thud as Phil dropped the child. I had to endure this four more times before he looked at me with that same, cold, cruel smile and walked out the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The 6th Child. Sorry if it was a little short. If you enjoyed comment down below. If you didn't, tell me why. Stay tuned for more.


End file.
